


Wreck me

by LovelyTeabag



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, NSFW, One Shot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, straight smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyTeabag/pseuds/LovelyTeabag
Summary: Keith and James are just sharing a intimate night together.





	Wreck me

**Author's Note:**

> I want to practice at my smut writing, so here is a Jeith smut fic. It’s not the best, but I tried. This same fic will be on my NSFW tumblr WaifuTease, you can also contact me on my SFW account Teaguppi/WaifuTea.

Laying there, on a soft yet firm mattress half naked, James breathed a slow rhythm. Keith was kneeled at his rear, tracing his fingers along the inside of his thigh and out. Sometimes kissing his leg down to the base of the thigh. The dominant male continue to tease James, palming at the bulge the formed under the cloth that kept it all hidden.

James squirmed a little while greedily pushing himself into Keith's hand. 

A low chuckle escaped the older man's lips. “Needy aren't we?” Keith said gruffly. 

Nodding eagerly James clawed at the bed sheets.

“You can speak.” allowing James that much control. Keith always was the boss during their intimacy, what he says goes. They had rules, James wasn't allowed to speak without permission, he can only use the safe word if he wanted it to stop, he was only allowed to address Keith as ‘Sir’. Their were exception towards the last rule though.

“Sir please..I want you.” the brunette gasped out. The teacher's pet game was one of his favorites, only because he was stickler for rule following, being told what to do.

Keith obliged graciously towards James’ needs. Pulling the hem of the other's underclothes before actually pulling them down and flinged them onto the floor. Eyes dilating at the pleasant reveal of his pet’s cock. “You're going to have go wait a little longer pet. I have to prep you first.”

James whined when he felt Keith's fingers then tease the tip of his cock, sticking a finger in the slit of it. Jolting at his warm touch was more than enough to make him cum honestly, but he held back.

Leaning forward till he hovered directly above James, Keith started to gently stroke the young man's shaft. Roughly kissing his lover’s jawline before moving to his soft lips fueled the ever so present desire to engulf his own penis inside James. 

With their lips and tongues tangled in their own sloppy mess of love, Keith kept the lower area covered. Though he soon stopped pumping his hand and brought to fingers to his own lips before wetting them down good. Reaching back down, he looked for the entrance which wasn’t hard at all to find. Once he did, the black haired man teasingly circled the hole just to soon plunge both fingers into the tight space.

Breath hitching in his throat James arched his back off the bed. “Holy shit..” James gasped out.

Keith refused to start actually thrusting his fingers forward till after he was able to fit three. Pushing them in as deep as they could go, he then pulled part way out before thrusting harshly back in. This motion was repeated without mercy or consideration of how James felt about it. Curling the tip of his fingers against the roof of the hole, made sure he explored every wall inside him.

Moaning loudly James let his mouth slack open, body tumbling and eyes fluttering. “Sir, I’m begging you..I need you inside me. Please.” he cooed softly.

With that, Keith deemed him ready to take him all in. Pulling his fingers that had worked him out, he forced James to clean of them off with his mouth. Soon to undo the button and zipper off his own pants. Hastily removing all his clothes so that he was just as bare as the other. Lining himself up to James’ entryway, Keith then slid inside him slowly, letting James adjust if need be.

“Oh fuck..yes. You’re all snug in their babe?” James coaxed pleasantly. 

“As I’ll ever be pet.” Keith responded lowly before reaching over grab the lube just for extra slick. Though Keith was feeling more dirty tonight, so he lathered James’ wholes body. 

The chilled temperature of the lube running off his body gave him shivers, but soon Keith’s hands where all over his body, making sure he was slippery mess. Grinding against Keith, James groaned needily.

Keith tossed the bottle aside then gazed at the shiny, wet body bellow him. Hunched over James like an apex predator, he began to move slowly in and out. Of course it didn’t stay that way, time to time Keith would jerk his hips forward causing James to grunt. 

Faster and faster the pace of thrusts went the more James found himself pant breathlessly and scraping at bed. Letting out desperate and forced out cries whenever Keith gripped his hips and rammed into him. Sobbing loudly, James felt his whole body stimulate with an almost electrifying pleasure.

Keith leaned in more, kissing at James’ bare neck, making sure to leave a mark on him. Growling possessively he pinned him against the bed while thrusting more ruthlessly into his pet.

“aaah! Keith! Fuck!” Towards breaking points all rules were thrown out the window. James screamed out his name, wrapping his arms around the other and his legs spread wide till it hurt.

Nipping at his ear Keith let out deep groans, “Ngh...James..” he moaned harshly. Keith’s cock twitched as it threatened to cum. The slapping of skin against skin filled the room as well as their moans. 

Keith’s hot breath again James’ ear made him crazy. He could feel the twitching desire inside him and his own cock precuming in reponse. “Come on Keith! More! More!” James choked out challengingly.

After that was said Keith loses it. His thrusts became rugged and soon he released inside him. The hot liquid squirted to the point James’ hole was filled and dripping even with Keith’s cock shoved deep inside. 

James had cummed himself, all over both of their bellies. Letting out a gasp of relief as soon as Keith pulled himself out.

Keith slumped next to him and snuggled into James with gentle smile, “Sorry if I was too rough.” He whispered and kissed his cheek.

“No no, it’s fine. It was good. Thank you again love.” James praised lovingly before just dozing off.


End file.
